


Good Fortune 2

by Grey (grey853)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, M/M, Series: Good Fortune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey853/pseuds/Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon and Blair deal with Jim's reaction to their new relationship.<br/>This story is a sequel to Good Fortune .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Fortune 2

## Good Fortune 2

by Grey

Author's webpage: <http://grey.ravenshadow.net/>

Disclaimer: Not mine. If only. 

Summary: Simon and Blair deal with Jim's reaction to their relationship. 

Notes: Thanks to Jenn aka XFreak for her support. 

Warnings: None. 

* * *

Good Fortune 2  
By Grey 

Simon dreamed of busy warm hands and sweet kisses, his cock stirring, his eyes still squeezed shut to fight off waking. Taking a deep breath, he groaned and touched the man sleeping beside him. Opening his eyes, he smiled and turned his head on the pillow. Small breaths puffed a curl, Blair's mouth slightly open, his face totally relaxed. Carefully, Simon shifted to lie on his side facing the younger man and petted the fuzzy hair back, his memories of last night's passion tingling his heart as well as his groin. 

Naked under the sheet, Simon stretched out and just watched in appreciation the quiet figure so different from the energetic man always talking, always moving around Jim at the station. Tenderly, he traced his finger along the rough stubble of the chin and then slowly brushed downward through the thick chest hair to tease a dark nipple. A soft moan interrupted his exploration as Blair's eyelids fluttered and his breathing quickened, his voice sleep husky. "Oh yeah, man." 

"You like that?" 

"You bet." Eyes unfocused, he blinked several times before he finally centered in on Simon. "Morning." 

Simon leaned over, his mouth capturing Blair's, his tongue hungry for more, teeth clicking as his hand traveled south between them. His lover's cock jumped with hello and swelled in his palm, the heat welcome. 

Pulling back, Simon laughed deep in his throat and stroked with an urgent rhythm as Blair's head fell back, his eyes closed. Hips pumped and worked to match the even movements. He loved doing this, seeing his lover so turned on and free, wanting his touch and needing it. "That's it, Blair. Work it for me." 

Face contorted, sweat dampened the younger man's body. Hands twisted in the sheets as he thrust harder, his tension building. Simon upped the ante and lowered his head, his mouth taking in the tip, the whimpers exquisite as he swallowed him down, the coming only a matter of seconds later. A bitter tang washed over his throat, the musky scent a wicked delight he craved over and over. 

Blair stilled beneath him as hands cradled his skull and then gently drew his face upward. Still without speaking, his lover smiled and shook his head, shifting down to kiss him, his lips swollen and slick. Whiskers scraped his skin, burning and rough, and he liked it more than he ever imagined. Sighing, Simon rolled on his back and then pulled Blair on top, his compact body stretched out and his knees resting between the larger man's open legs. Cupping firm ass cheeks, Simon squeezed and ground his crotch upward, his cock still hard and leaking. Fire blazed up his middle as Blair nibbled and licked his neck, his teeth nipping and his morning beard leaving a trail of raw hunger. 

Rocking against him, Blair grinned as he raised up and eyed his target. "You're so beautiful, man." 

Pushing back his lover's long hair, Simon took a deep breath, his arousal growing, his need to touch and be touched stronger than ever. "You're beautiful, too, Blair. I've always thought so." 

"Yeah?" 

"You're one of the most gorgeous men I've ever seen." 

"No flattery, remember?" Laughing out loud, Blair flushed as he smiled. He took a deep breath, his blue eyes sparkling as he fondled Simon's heavy balls, the touch electric. "It's almost a shame to make this beauty go away, man." He toyed with the older man's hard cock like a prize, his hand wrapped firmly around it, enjoying the power. 

Thighs trembling, Simon arched up as Blair feathered his center with hot kisses, his brave tongue working with lips to encircle every inch of his being. Air buzzed his lungs, the world too dizzy and whirling to be still. Pressure swelled his skin, his gut tight with need, his ass clenched as a finger taunted his hole, nearly inside, but not quite. He shivered with every delicious slide of that full mouth around his member, his muscles all bunching together ready to spring out, to break at any moment. A smoky sting whipped up through his spine as Blair controlled the ride, the power blasting outward as he built his own rhythm. A sudden surge snapped and bowed him upward, the flash of release a brilliant sizzling. 

And still Blair worked him, the drawing like a thin veil of melted sweetness all over his body. His groans caught, stretched out as air skipped and stumbled. The world blinked and flickered, words and meaning feathered for flying. 

Arms wrapped and held him closer as Blair rose up and rested over him, his body a slick cushion. Salty kisses ushered him back, his mind satisfied and sluggish as his lover teased, "Who's the boss now?" 

Clearing his throat, Simon chuckled as he ran a lazy hand along the back of Blair's naked thigh. "Don't get cocky." 

"Too late, man." 

Rolling Blair over in one sudden move, Simon held him against the mattress with his hands above his head, the larger body pinning him down. Belly to belly, cock to cock, they lay there together staring. "You think you can handle me, Sandburg?" 

His gaze unwavering, Blair smiled with absolute confidence. "If you're lucky." 

* * *

Thank god for Sunday mornings and down time. Simon poured himself some orange juice and waited for the coffee. The shower switched off as he broke four eggs into a bowl and put bread slices in the toaster. After a few more minutes, Blair shuffled into the kitchen barefoot, his hair still damp and wearing the clothes from yesterday. The younger man took a deep breath in appreciation. "Coffee?" 

"Almost. Give it another minute. There's juice. Breakfast will be done soon." 

Stepping closer, almost shyly, Blair touched his arm and quickly reached up to kiss his cheek. "Thanks, Simon." 

"My pleasure." Hands full, he couldn't kiss back, but he nodded with a smile, the affectionate gesture unfamiliar, but wanted. As he poured the eggs into the skillet, the toast popped up. He put the slices on a plate, added more bread, and hit the lever again. "You want to get the butter and set the table?" 

"Sure." 

Opening up the refrigerator, Blair picked up a jar and stared at the label. "You've got pineapple preserves." 

"So?" 

"Jim hates pineapple. He freaks whenever I buy this stuff. Says it turns his stomach whenever I eat it for breakfast." 

"Jim's not here." 

"I know. I was just saying..." 

"I know what you were saying. There's strawberry in there, too, if you want it." 

"I like pineapple." 

"Good. Me, too." 

Suddenly quiet, Blair finished preparing the table and sat down, his face serious. Simon served the eggs and then put the skillet in the sink before getting the toast. Sitting down across from Blair, he frowned at the sullen expression. "Okay, what's wrong?" 

"What just happened?" Simon salted his eggs and buttered his bread while Blair studied him, his blue eyes intent and focused. "I mentioned Jim and you got seriously pissy." 

"I did not." 

"Yes, you did. It wasn't so much what you said, but how you said it." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"You tell me. You're the one who seems to have the problem." 

"I don't have a problem. I just don't want to talk about Jim right now." 

"Why?" 

"Could we just drop it?" Simon ate a bite of egg and toast before he met worried eyes. He stopped eating and reached over to take Blair's hand, his voice softer as he squeezed gently. "I'm sorry. I'm just not sure what to do here." 

"Do about what?" 

"About Jim." 

"I don't understand." 

Taking a deep breath, Simon got up to freshen his coffee. He leaned back against the counter, his cup up, his body tight and waiting for disaster. "Do we tell him about us?" 

"I think we have to." 

Simon closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his head, fatigue thumping at his temples. "You and I both know Jim. This isn't going to make him happy." 

"Yeah, I know." 

"He's a good friend." 

"He's my best friend, Simon. I mean, I've never had anyone in my life like Jim." 

The earnest words cut him deeper than he wanted to admit, made him bleed where no one could see it. Reluctantly, he confessed, "Me, too." 

Blair stood up and eased closer, his arms wrapping around Simon's middle. He hugged and spoke quietly, his words a strong whisper. "We'll just have to make sure he understands we still love him." 

"I don't know if Jim will see it that way. He has a strange way of looking at things sometimes." 

"Tell me about it." 

Relaxing, Simon pulled back slightly and lifted up his lover's face. Caressing his freshly shaved cheek, he smiled. "Let's eat. We'll worry about Jim later." 

"He might surprise us." 

"He might. He might also kill us and hide the bodies." 

"Who said Jim's the cynical one?" 

Laughing, Simon pushed him away toward the table. "Eat your eggs and stop being nasty." 

Sitting down at the table, Blair picked up his fork, his voice sultry. "I thought you liked me being nasty." 

Simon crossed his arms, his amusement not easy to hide. "What the hell am I going to do with you, Sandburg?" 

"Just about anything you want, sir." 

The words stirred his cock to attention and he shook his head. "You keep this up and we'll never get to have breakfast." 

One more time Blair slipped from his seat, traveled behind Simon, and draped his arms around his neck. Coffee-scented breath filled the air as teeth nibbled his ear. "Come to bed and I'll feed you something better than eggs." 

"You're a slut, Sandburg." 

"But I'm your slut, Simon." A talented tongue licked the side of his neck as Blair pleaded. "Come on, man. It's Sunday. No papers, no cases. Just us." 

His body responded faster than his brain and they headed upstairs to make love like nothing else mattered. 

* * *

Fitting the fresh top sheet over the corner of the mattress, Simon made up the bed for the second time that day. Blair walked in, his hair pulled back, carrying his shoes and socks. He sat down in the chair by the bed and leaned over to finish dressing. 

"It's a good thing I've got a washer and dryer downstairs, Sandburg. This is my last set of clean sheets." 

"You complaining?" 

"No, but I forgot how messy love is." 

Blair stopped and sat up, his face almost fearful. "Is that love in general or just loving me?" 

Simon finished smoothing the bedspread and sat on the corner across from Blair. Leaning in, he took his hand and kissed it gently. "I didn't mean it like that. I told you I loved you and I meant it. No regrets here, right?" 

Blair squeezed his hand and relaxed as he smiled. "None from me." 

"Good, now let's go downstairs and clean up the kitchen." 

"What about food, man? I'm starving." 

"Well, I can either fix us something here or we can go out for a late lunch, early supper." 

Before Blair could answer, the phone rang and Simon picked up. "Banks here." 

"Simon, it's Jim. I can't find Sandburg. I've called the station and every place I can think of and no one's seen him." 

"Settle down, Jim. He's a grown man. I'm sure he's okay." 

"You don't understand. He didn't come home last night and he didn't call. Something must have happened. He always calls me if he's going to be gone this long." 

Swallowing hard, looking over at Blair, he noted the worried expression. He cleared his throat and kept his voice as even as possible. "Look, Jim, he's fine. He's right here." 

"What do you mean he's right there? Where? At your place?" 

"Yeah, we went out to dinner last night and came back here. He's fine." 

"I don't get it. Why would he stay at your place?" 

Closing his eyes, Simon palmed his forehead. "Jim, listen. I don't want to do this over the phone. Maybe we could come over and talk about this face to face." 

"Talk about what?" Before he could say anything else, he heard the hiss of comprehension at the other end of the line. "Shit. I don't believe this. You and Sandburg? You've got to be kidding." 

"I'm not kidding." 

"Son of a bitch." The phone slammed down in his ear, the line disconnected. 

A gentle hand on his shoulder startled him. "Simon, what's wrong? What happened?" 

"He hung up." 

"Shit." 

"Exactly." 

"He must be really upset." 

"You could say that." 

Blair shook his head, his face suddenly pale. "I have to go home, Simon. I've got to talk to him. Explain what happened." 

"I'll go with you." 

Shaking his head, Blair headed to the doorway. "No, Simon. I have to talk to Jim alone first. He's hard to handle sometimes. If we both go, he's going to think we're ganging up on him and he's not going to listen. He's going to see this as a betrayal, like we didn't trust him. He's afraid of losing us both. I have to make sure he understands how much we still love him." 

"But he should hear that from both of us." 

Blair turned and stepped back, his face grim as he wrapped his arms around his lover for a quick hug. "He will, Simon, but not now. Trust me on this. He's hurt and when he's hurt, he lashes out. I don't want you anywhere near him right now. Let me see how he's doing first, okay?" 

Pulling back enough to meet pleading blue eyes, Simon spoke softly. "I trust you, Blair, but if it gets bad, you have to promise me something." 

"What's that?" 

"That you'll come back here. Don't stay if he's being an asshole." 

"He's upset, Simon." 

"Promise me. He's my friend, too, and I know how he gets. Just come back here until he gets used to the idea." 

"You mean stay here?" 

"Why not?" 

Pulling away, Blair sighed and sagged down on the bed. "I live with Jim, Simon. I'm not really thinking of changing that unless he throws me out." 

"You think it'll come to that?" 

"I don't know. I hope not." 

Simon crossed his arms, his body tense again, the earlier hope frozen. "So, even if we're together, you're going to keep on living with Jim?" 

Rubbing his face with both hands, Blair suddenly stood up. "I can't talk about this right now. I've got to go see him." He stepped to the door, but paused as he added, "I'll call you as soon as I can, okay?" 

"Sure." 

"Thanks, Simon." 

"For what?" 

Blair smiled, his face a strange mix of joy and sadness. "For loving me." 

"That's the easy part." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah, now go take care of Jim and call me as soon as you can." 

"What are you going to do?" 

"Laundry." 

The quick laugh pleased him as Blair headed downstairs and out the door. Slumping into the chair, Simon closed his eyes and prayed for patience and understanding, qualities he really longed for at the moment. Jim had no idea how much Blair loved him, how much he loved him. Son of a bitch needed to buy a clue about his good fortune though, and soon, before he lost it. 

The End 


End file.
